turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
United States Army
The United States Army is the ground defence force of the United States. It is the largest and oldest established branch of the U.S. military United States Army in Days of Infamy The divisions of the US Army stationed in Hawaii were completely unprepared for the surprise Japanese invasion of the Hawaiian islands. Army Air Corps fighter planes were destroyed on the runways during the initial attack, leaving American personnel vulnerable targets to Japanese planes. This was especially seen when Army columns at the Kamehameha Highway that were being sent to defend northern Oahu from Japanese landing forces were severely strafed by Japanese planes. Despite these setbacks, the Army made their best efforts to defend Hawaii. The Army was aided by Navy personnel, whose service at the naval station at Pearl Harbor was rendered moot after the battleships at Pearl Harbor were crippled during the attack. The Army surrendered once Hawaii was conquered in February, 1942. In the process, American servicemen became POWs and were cruelly subjected to the Japanese Army's brutal policy towards prisoners. During and after the US recapture of Hawaii, the surviving POWs were liberated. United States Army in The Guns of the South The United States Army, referred to commonly as the Federal or Union Army at the time, was involved in what came to be known as the Second American Revolution against the Confederate States Army. By the winter of 1864, the Federal Army's strength far exceeded that of its enemy and it held large swaths of Confederate territory. With several changes in leadership, the Army intended to launch its final offensive to crush the Confederacy come spring. Throughout the last months of winter, US Cavalry staged several raids into Confederate territory. However, these raids were repulsed with heavy casualties and in some instances complete annihilation. In some instances, the Confederacy had advanced warning of these attacks. When spring came, the Union Army marched with the intention of defeating the Confederates. However, armed with a new repeating rifle, the Confederate Army counter-attacked and pushed back the Union forces on all fronts. In just several days, the Union Army lost over sixty-thousand men, including forty-thousand at the Battles of the Wilderness and Bealeton, and had its supply lies severed by Confederate Cavalry. The Union forces in the east retreated for Washington City which soon came under siege by Confederate forces. Despite heavy fortifications, the Confederate Army broke through and reached the White House, bringing about a cease-fire that eventually ended the war. Like the Confederate Army, the US Army was posted along the shared border in case hostilities broke out again. United States Army in Joe Steele During President Joe Steele's second term, the United States Army was purged of "traitors" (mainly those whom Steele believed capable of being a threat). Happily for the U.S., some talented generals, such as George Marshall and Dwight Eisenhower, were spared, and thus helped steer the country through World War II. United States Army in Southern Victory 1861-1914 The United States Army failed to cover itself with glory during the latter half of the 19th Century; losing both the War of Secession and the Second Mexican War to the breakaway Confederate States and its European allies. Its defeat in both conflicts was a combination of overstretch (due to the lack of prewar preparations) and the incompetence of its generals. With a lack of prepared plans, the general strategy of the US Army in both wars was to overwhelm the Confederate States with sheer numbers. Unfortunately, when facing the likes of Robert E. Lee, Stonewall Jackson, and Jeb Stuart, sheer numbers were not enough. The superior numbers of the US Army were squandered in fruitless actions. In addition, the US Army suffered from morale problems, especially after the stunning defeat at Camp Hill. When the common soldier felt that his leaders did not have his best interests in mind, the common soldier fought poorly. In all probability, desertions were high in the Army of the Potomac after Camp Hill, which led to the conquest of Philadelphia. The Great War (1914-17) After its defeat in 1882, the United States entered into the age of Remembrance, and sought to learn new lessons from the forces of Germany, who had been victorious during the Franco-Prussian War. They adopted the German field-grey uniform, recoloring it green-grey, along with German standards of discipline. By the outbreak of the Great War in 1914, the US Army consisted of a massive force of regular soldiers. In addition, when the Great War broke out, there were large numbers of trained soldiers that were recalled thanks to conscription. Conscription enabled the United States to draw on their larger population and easily sustain a two-front war against the CSA and Canada. Despite the heavy losses suffered due to the nature of trench warfare and the cavalier attitude of certain generals such as Custer, the US Army was able to retake ground lost early in the war, drive the Confederates from Kentucky, Houston, Sequoyah , and some border chunks, and seize the vital areas of Canada. By the end of the war in 1917, the US Army was the unchallenged military force in North America. During the war US soldiers wore green-gray uniforms based on the German feldgrau model, and adopted 'coalscuttle' helmets during 1915. The bolt-action M1903 Springfield rifle was the standard personal weapon, with flamethrowers, hand grenades, light machine guns, poison gas, and barrels being introduced during the war. In addition, the US Army had an advantage in heavy artillery, which was somewhat offset by the fast-firing "French 75" howitzer used by the CSA. The Interwar Years (1918-41) The Socialist presidencies of the 1920s saw the US Army gutted by funding cuts, barely leaving enough men to garrison Utah and Canada and patrol the CS border. Research and development into barrels was slashed, to the point where US barrel forces lost any possible leads over their CS counterparts. The Pacific War and the presidency of Herbert Hoover saw some funding restored to the armed forces. With Jake Featherston preaching fire and hate in the CS, Al Smith continued to quietly prepare the US Army for a new war, including the much-delayed mass production of Mk II barrels. Alas, US strategy lagged behind technology, and the General Staff believed that the new war would be a repeat of the last. The Second Great War (1941-44) From the opening shots of Operation Blackbeard, the US Army was caught badly out of position, and its CS counterparts easily cut through to Lake Erie during the summer of 1941. America's abysmal record was not improved during the autumn and following spring, when General Daniel MacArthur's stubborn frontal assaults in northern Virginia resulted in massive casualties for paltry gains. As if this wasn't enough, Utah erupted in violence following the success of Blackbeard, diverting more US soldiers to the west. The litany of US defeats continued into the summer of 1942, when Operation Coalscuttle saw Confederate troops reach Pittsburgh and the Canadians joined Utah in revolt. Thereafter the Americans displayed much-improved performance, cutting off the CS spearhead in Pittsburgh and grinding it into dust. At the same time, the growing US Army mounted attacks into Arkansas and west Texas, while keeping the pressure up in north Virginia. Individually, these offensives accomplished little; together they tied down possible CS reinforcements. During 1943 US soldiers cleaned up the final CS pockets in Pittsburgh, forced a cease-fire in Utah, and contained the Canadian rebellion. Not only did they drive the Confederates from Ohio, but they succeeded, in a mere six months, in taking Kentucky, Houston and Tennessee. By the end of year, the Americans were poised to strike at Georgia. During this war the American uniform and small arms were unchanged from the last conflict; the Springfield proved an inferior weapon to the submachine guns and automatic rifles of Confederacy. Because of the War Department's tardiness in manufacturing automatic weapons for its own soldiers, US troops took to wielding captured Confederate automatic weapons. Later in the war, US soldiers began to receive the M1 Thompson submachine gun "big, brutal, and Made in the USA," sometime in late 1943. Artillery remained mostly unchanged, with 105mm howitzers replacing the lower-caliber 75mm howitzers that had been standard divisional field artillery during the last war. In addition, the superiority in heavy artillery probably continued during the Second Great War. American barrel crews proved the equal of their CS counterparts, despite their inferior barrels. When provided with barrels (upgraded Mark II's) that were a match for those used by the Confederate Army, they proved to be formidable foes. In 1943, the new Mark III barrel began to be distributed to front-line barrel units in time for the drive to Atlanta. The Mark III was superior to any Confederate barrel, giving US Barrel forces a distinct advantage. This was seen in the fighting for Kentucky and Tennessee. In 1944, the US Army effectively dominated the Confederate States, driving deeply into CS territory and crush opposition. With the deployment of superbombs by both sides and the death of Jake Featherston, the CS was defeated, and occupied in its entirety by the US Army. United States Army in The War That Came Early The United States Army entered World War II in January 1941, when Japan invaded the Philippines. US Army garrisons on Wake and Guam Islands were quickly over run, while the US Army in the Dutch East Indies was unable to prevent the Japanese from cutting the islands in two. United States Army in "Vilcabamba" After the Krolp invaded, the United States Army was a shadow of its former self, having been defeated during the initial invasion, and then the unified uprising in which Russia and China joined the United States in a failed attempt to defeat the Krolp. By the time the Krolp embassy led by Prilk arrived, the U.S. Army had a few working tanks, substantial firearms, and even several dozen Krolp weapons. When the U.S. elected to fight the Krolp rather than let the Krolp strip-mine in U.S. territory, the U.S. Army was completely defeated by the Krolp, and the U.S. officially ceased to exist. United States Army in Worldwar The United States Army was surprised by the Race's invasion in 1942. Prior to the invasion, the US Army had been building up for the fight overseas. By the time the Race invaded, the US had produced a large number of vehicles and small arms for intended battle against the German Wehrmacht and Imperial Japanese Army. Standard infantry weapons of the US Army consisted of the M1 Garand semi-automatic rifle, the M1903 Springfield bolt-action rifle, M1 Carbine, Thompson submachine gun, BAR, M1919 .30 caliber machine gun's, and the Browning M2HB heavy machine gun. Armor of the US Army consisted of M3 Stuart light tanks, along with M3 Lee and M4 Sherman medium tanks in small numbers. During the initial invasion, the Army sustained heavy losses of men and materiel to the superior weapons of the Race. The US Army was forced to conscript thousands of civilians and was largely reduced to an infantry force, saving its tanks and aircraft for only the most dire situations or for rare offensive operations. Resistance initially collapsed everywhere west of the Mississippi river. US cavalry, an outdated force by modern standards, became a crucial tool in raiding Race positions to undermine their efforts. Perhaps due to its geography, the US Army held a stable presence in Florida. The remnants of the Army were then deployed to protect Chicago, which the Race sought to capture due to its status as a transportation and manufacturing hub. Unknown to many, it was also the original home to the US effort to develop atomic weapons. Despite suffering heavy losses, the US Army held the Race back until the winter of 1942 set in, effectively paralyzing the Race offensive. Under the leadership of Omar Bradley and the hard-charging George Patton, the US rallied its forces and counter-attacked. Though suffering heavy losses, they pushed the Race back and and destroyed a large number of troops. As 1943 began, the Race renewed their attacks, and both sides suffered huge losses in house to house fighting. The US Army retreated from Chicago eventually, but not before planting an atomic bomb to destroy the Race forces once they moved in. The Battle of Chicago ended inconclusively for both sides. The primary conflict in North America moved to Colorado, where the Race made Denver their next target. Unknown to them, this was the center for America's research into atomic weapons. The US Army dug in to protect the city with a massive line of trenches, tank traps, and other defenses. The Battle of Denver was just as bloody as Chicago, but the line was held. And just like Chicago, the battle ended when US forces used a planted atomic bomb to decimate a race offensive. It was around this time that the Race, growing less conservative in their tactics, deployed their own atomics in Florida and destroyed the US front there. Despite this victory, the failure to capture Chicago and Denver, along with near constant attacks on the Race's occupation forces throughout the country, made the Race give up their attempts to conquer the US. * Category:Days of Infamy Category:The Guns of the South Category:Joe Steele Category:Vilcabamba Category:Southern Victory Category:Worldwar Category:The War That Came Early